Finding Peace
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: The war started and Sam needs to come home, where Freddie is, so they can both leave the country and find peace.


**Hey guys, i hope you like it!**

 **Finding Peace**

"Let's go, Freddie we need to leave" announced Mrs. Benson as she was carrying her luggage.

"Mom, I told you I'm not coming with you" Snapped Freddie as he got up from the couch.

"But Freddie, you heard the news. We have to leave Washington before eleven and it's half past five, I don't want to be stuck at the road!" exclaimed Mrs. Benson trying to change Freddie's opinion.

"Mom, please," Freddie took his mom's hands and started speaking: "Look mom, I know why you insist, but I told you that I'm not leaving Seattle without Sam. She's coming here, because I told her that I was going to wait her. I can't leave mom"

"I can wait for her too, Freddie" said Marissa.

"Mom… you and Sam are the two women that I love. Please leave now, you can be safe, you can live. At least one of them has to be safe, mom, but I hope Sam gets here soon so we can reunite with you and all the others…" Marissa looked at his son. He had grown a lot in the last years, and he was a man. He was trying to protect his mother and his… friend, who he was in love with. Marissa's eyes filled with tears and so did Freddie's. He knew that this could be the last time he would see his mom, so he hugged her and they both started crying.

"You should go, mom," said Freddie breaking the hug. "If I get any signal I'll call you, okay?"

Marissa nodded. "Be careful, Freddie. And say hi to Samantha for me," she smiled.

"It's Sam," said Freddie laughing.

Marissa took her luggage and kissed Freddie's cheek. Five minutes later she was already on her way to Canada.

Freddie sat on the couch, and took the frame that was on the coffee table. It was a picture of him and his mom from his graduation, a few months ago. He was supposed to start college but right now, everything was a mess.

It had started as a tiny event. A bomb exploded at the capitol, and since then, a war started, but unlike others, the states were the battlefield. Right now the most damaged area was the east coast, but a few hours ago, a message from the Middle West came. They were warning people from the west coast to leave, because the USA's army had air-raid cities and killed civils. So now they were doing the same, warning the people to leave. Canada was giving to the USA political asylum so a lot of people were driving north. Sam was too.

Sam was living in California when the outbreak started. She wasn't worried about the whole situation until a bomb exploded and destroyed the ships that were moored at Los Angeles's shore. That was when she decided to leave LA and travel north. Yes, she could go to Mexico, which was nearer but she didn't know anything about Mexico, and she was alone. She took the risk and decided to travel to Seattle, where Freddie was.

When Freddie saw Sam's name calling him after the bombard in Los Angeles, he was worried. His mom was already freaking out so he knew that something had happened to Sam.

"SAM!" exclaimed Freddie as he got the call. "How are you? Where are you? Are you okay?" asked quickly and with desperation.

Sam laughed. "Nub," she started. "Freddie listens. I'm going to Seattle,"

"What?" exclaimed Freddie. "Sam you have to go south, Mexico is neared than Seattle" said trying to make Sam think straight.

"I can't go there, FRednub" said calmly.

"It's insane"

"I know Freddie, but I have to" said as she finished eating her hamburger. She was at some gas station near San Francisco.

"My mom expects me to go with her, you know, tomorrow, when they let us enter to Canada…" started Freddie.

"You should go," interrupted Sam.

"I'm going to wait for you, Sam," said Freddie.

"No, no, no, no, no, no Freddie, this IS insane. You should leave with your mom tomorrow at first hour,"

"You can't stop me, Sam," Freddie knew his mom was going to kill him, but he had to do that. "So I'm going to be here waiting for you,"

"You're such a nub. Prepare food, Canada is not that far, but I'm sure I'm going to be hungry," Freddie smiled.

Sam had left San Francisco around five in the morning, after a five hour nap, and if he had luck, she was going to be in Seattle around six pm. Three hours after she left, she found out that there was no mobile signal, which was the last thing that she need. The road was filled with cars, and it was a chaos. Both sides were filled with cars going north, because there was no chance that somebody was going to drive south. But Sam was driving her motorcycle, so she could pass every car with no problem. Around noun she stopped for gas and food and quickly came back to the road. She couldn't waste time.

Sam entered Seattle around six pm. The bushwell plaza was on the other side of Green Lake, so she had to hurry because even though it seemed near, it was pretty far. When she entered the city, leaving the highway, she found a deserted Seattle. There was nobody at the streets. Some shops looked like they were robbed and destroyed. She even saw some smoke coming from a building. Sam reduced the speed smiled, because she had missed Seattle. The Groovy Smoothie, El Taco Guapo, the bowling place where she and Freddie used to go after school on Mondays, the cinema where she saw the last boogie bear movie… she even smiled when she saw Ridgeway. She was so sad that everything was a mess, because she had been thinking about returning to Seattle for a while, because she missed it. Yes, maybe Carly wasn't here, she was still in Italy, safe, but she knew Freddie was staying at Seattle, and maybe they could work out. She missed her mom too. That was another reason why she wanted to come to Seattle. Sam drove to her old house, wishing she could meet her mom. But when she entered, one year after she left, nobody was there. She knew she had to hurry, but she wanted to visit her house. She had missed that.

She went to her room and she found it like she had left it. There was something she wasn't expecting: her old cat Frothy was there.

"Frothy, my old friend," said Sam as she took the cat from her bed. The cat was sleepy but he recognized her and licked her hand. "I'm not leaving you, buddy. But you have to promise that you will stay quiet, okay?" asked as she put him in a bag. "Okay Frednub, I hope you're still here" said Sam as she left her house.

Freddie was scared. He hadn't told her mother that, but he was sure she knew what he was thinking. There were a lot of "what if" in his head.

What if Sam couldn't make it on time?

What if something happened to Sam?

What if when he and Sam meet they couldn't reach Canada's board on time?

What if he could never meet his mom again?

What if the war destroyed the whole country?

What if they used a nuclear weapon and it destroyed the whole world?

What if he could never tell Sam that he loved her again?

Freddie stood up and left the living room. He admired everything on his apartment. He had lived there for more than ten years, and even though his mother was crazy, he loved it. The pink walls of the living room. The dark yellow from the bathroom. The old fashioned kitchen. He entered his room and he took a frame from his nightstand. It was a picture that had been taken at the last time they made iCarly, before Carly left. Sam and Carly were on the centre, and then Freddie was next to Sam and Gibby next to Carly. They all seemed to be crying.

Freddie opened his window and entered to the fire escape. It was a place that he used to frequent last year, when he was coping with Sam's absence. He had the feeling that she finally was coming home. Even though the situation was a mess, she was coming home.

Sam parked on the street and entered Bushwell Plaza in a rush. She was carrying her backpack and another bag, where the cat was. She took the stairs because she didn't want to get stuck in the elevator in case something happened. When she reached the fourth floor, she was exhausted. Finally she reached the eight floor. She was feeling nostalgic. Carly's apartment was right there but she wasn't going to enter.

Sam opened Freddie's door and she found nobody there. Just like her house. The living room was empty. The kitchen was empty too.

"Fuck, Frednub, I told you I was coming," said Sam to herself. He left without you, thought Sam. She was upset, but deep down she knew that Freddie was doing the right choice. Before leaving the apartment, she decided to use the bathroom, so he entered Freddie's room. She smelt his perfume, and it felt like she had never stopped dating him. Her heart rushed, her hands sweated. Sam left Frothy on his bed, and entered the bathroom.

Freddie left the fire escape and entered his room, finding on the bed a bag that he had never seen. He approached the bed and took the bag, opening it. There was when the cat meowed, Freddie screamed and Sam felt happy.

"What the heck is that," screamed Freddie as he left the bag on the bed.

"That, you idiot is my cat," said Sam. Freddie was in front of her, but he wasn't seeing her, because she was looking his back.

When Freddie heard Sam's voice, he felt relieved.

"Sam," he screamed as he run to her and hugged her. "I thought something happened to you, you weren't coming," added Freddie.

"Dude, I thought you had left, I couldn't find you here," said Sam punching him in the stomach.

"Sorry," said Freddie as he breathed oxygen again. "I was at the fire escape," added.

"Oh," said Sam looking at the ground. She blushed.

"Do you wanna go there just one last time," asked Freddie. Sam nodded.

Freddie took Sam's hand and they reached the fire escape. Sam hadn't been there in ages. They stood there, admiring Seattle, an abandoned Seattle. Freddie took Sam's hand again, and then he felt confident enough to lean and kiss her. Sam responded the kiss, so Freddie put his hands on her waist and Sam hers around his neck. _Just like we used to be_ , thought Sam.

"I love you, Freddie," said Sam.

Freddie smiled. He couldn't be happier. "I love you too, Sam. You had no idea of how much I love you, baby," said. Sam blushed again. They share another kiss and then Sam interrupted him.

"As much as I want to stay here and make out, we need to leave, Freddie," said Sam. They both entered the apartment, Sam took Frothy and her bag, Freddie took his bag and car keys and they left Bushwell Plaza. Sam didn't want to leave her motorcycle, but she knew that she had to. They left it on the garage, maybe if they were lucky, and they could come back at some time, she could recover it.

Freddie was driving and Sam was on the passenger seat with Frothy on her lap. Freddie looked at her, how gentle she was, stroking the cat head's. Sam caught him doing that and then they both started laughing.

Sam and Freddie arrived to Canada on time. When they got there, they finally felt safe. As they crossed the board, they were assigned where to stay, so they had to leave the car behind. They both walked hand in hand until the place where they were supposed to stay. It wasn't fancy. But they were safe.

"Fredward, Samantha," they heard as they entered the building. It was Marissa Benson. "Oh my god, you guys are safe," said as she hugged them. "I've never been so happy, I was so worried," added.

"We're fine, mom," said as he hugged her again.

"Yes, Mrs. B, it's all cool now," added Sam.


End file.
